Cool Guys
by sloganlogan
Summary: Sonic and Shadow have been friends forever. But now they're in their second year of highschool and a certain rose just might pull them apart. Rated T just to be safe. Dis continued but will be remade.
1. The Intro

I don't own any of SEGA's character but how cool would it be if I did!?!

**Cool Guys: The Fight**

**Shadow: 17 **

**5'9 **

**Sonic: 17**

**5'9**

**Silver: 17**

**5'9**

**Knuckles: 18**

**5'10**

**Tails: 16**

**5'8**

**Amy: 16**

**5'6**

**Rouge: 18**

**5'8**

**Blaze: 17**

**5'7**

**Shade: 17**

**5'7**

**Cream: 15**

**5'5**

**Sally: 17**

**5'7 **

**Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles and Silver are called the Cool Guys in their High School. Everyone is just trying to survive. SonAmy, ShadAmy and a lot more drama. I will be accepting some OC's. Review Flame if you want.**


	2. The First Day Back

Don't own anything from SEGA but I do own this story enjoy. Author Notes are in **BOLD.**

The First Day

Shadows POV (Class Room)

"Ah the first day back how much better can it get?" I thought while leaning back in my chair. " Wonder were Sonic is"

Sonic walked in the room holding a large pile of books in his hands.

"Shadow, what's up?" Sonic asked. Me and Sonic did our signature pound and Sonic sat.

"Not much not much, so how you and Sally doing?"

Sonic sighed and started rubbing his head. " She's been a serious pain lately," he said sadly.

"So I'm gon'na guess about half those books are Sally's then?" I grinned.

Sonic eyed the books for a while before saying " I think more than half," He let his head fall to the table with a loud crash. " I think I have to break up with her,"

I patted my friend on the back while saying " It's about time, she's been up your ass forever man,"

Sonic sighed before saying, "Yah I guess your right, so how are things going between you and Tikal?"

I sat up in my chair and felt a little pain while remembering Tikal, "I had to end it, she wasn't really that into me,"

Now Sonic sat up looking a little interested, " So how'd she take it?"

I started to relax in my chair a little bit and put my hands behind my head before answering, " Pretty well considering I told her we should just be friends,"

"So, how are you taking it?" Sonic asked in mid yawn.

I was a little surprised at the question. I really didn't expect Sonic to ask it so I took a while before saying, "I guess I'm taking it pretty hard, me and Tikal were pretty close but I had to let her go,"

Sonic was shaking his head, " I feel you man I feel you,"

"Yah yah whatever,"

Sonics POV (Hall Way)

"Alright Shadow I'll see you at lunch," I said.

"Huh? Oh alright see ya Sonic,"

"Shadow seemed really down, he probably still misses Tikal," I thought, "All well he'll get over it" I started walking down the hall way when I spotted Knuckles talking with Rouge. " So how are you love birds doing?" I asked jokingly.

Knuckles looked happy to see me, "So were have you been all summer? I haven't seen you once in the past two months,"

I sighed, I seem to be doing that a lot lately I thought before saying, "I was with Sally,"

Rouge stepped into the conversation, "Sonic your still with her? You know she only likes you because your one of the "cool guys" right?" I looked down at the floor knowing every word she just said was true.

Luckily Knuckles seemed to remember something and changed the conversation, "Speaking of which the "cool guys" haven't met up yet,"

I perked up a bit, "Don't worry Knuckles me you Shadow and Silver will hang in the caf at lunch," Knuckles nodded in reply and started walking down the hall with Rouge. I started to walk down to my locker to see if Sally was there. If she was I would end it now if she wasn't I'd end it at lunch. Either way we were thru today. When I made it to my locker I didn't see Sally but I did see pinkete that I knew as Amy. I use to run at the sight of Amy but she wasn't the fan girl I use to know, now she was quite filled out.

"Hey Amy, the summer did you some good,"

Amy ran up to him out of breath barley speaking the words, "Shadow…Fight…Senior," She finally let out. That was all Sonic needed to know and he ran off to find Shadow.

Shadows POV (Hall Way)

After class I found myself thinking about Tikal a lot, wondering if he made the right choice. I barley noticed what Sonic was saying.

"Alright Shadow I'll see you at lunch," Sonic Said

"Huh? All right see ya Sonic," With that Sonic walked off in the other direction. I needed to get Tikal out of my head, I mean I was in such a daze I didn't even notice Silver come up to me.

"Shadow. Shadow. Shadow!" Silver screamed.

"Huh, what? Oh Silver what's up?" I asked coming out of my daze. Me and Silver did our signature pound.

"What's up with you man? Its like your in a fog," Silver questioned.

"You don't know the half of it Silver," I sighed before continuing, "Me and Tikal broke up,"

"Sorry man, don't worry you'll get over her," Silver said reassuringly.

"Thanks bu…." I was cut off by what sounded like crashing lockers. I looked up to see what it was and all I saw was my friend Sky on the floor with some huge senior towering over him. Sky always got picked on because of his small size and how different he was. I felt bad for him and let him hang with the "cool guys" for a while.

"Come on freak get up," the Senior jeered. Sky tried to get up but collapsed.

I saw Amy watching on the side lines so I walked over to her and called, "Amy," Amy was startled and turned around. At first look I had thought that I had mistaken someone else for Amy. The biggest reason was she lost her pink skirt and replaced it with black skinny jeans and a tight pink shirt. Just to be sure I repeated "Amy?"

"Yah Shadow?" Amy asked

I regained my composure and repeated what was in my mind, "Go find Sonic now," Amy was a little startled by the command but understood and nodded. Shadow watched her leave but then mentally slapped himself, now wasn't the time for me to be shaken up by a cute girl he needed to help Sky. He looked over to where Sky was and seen he has gotten to his feet but the Senior wasn't about to let up.

Sky's POV (Hall Way)

I somehow managed to stand up on my feet but I had to use the lockers for support or else I would fall. I started to have a coughing fit and had to hold my stomach. Each time I coughed I felt a streak of pain go through me. The bully came up to me and raised his fist in the air and said, " Good night freak," I closed my eyes and waited for the blow to fall but it never did. I reopened my eyes and saw a dark figure in front of me. It was Shadow, he had caught the bully's punch.

Then Shadow said in a serious tone, "I suggest you leave this boy alone,"

Right before I collapsed I was able to let out one word, "Shadow," After that everything went black.

**Don't worry the whole fic isn't about Shadow. Sonic has his moments as do Shadow. And what do you think of Sky? Thank you ShadowSpeed2020 for letting me use your OC and KrystalFan1313 I'll try and find a spot for your OC too. THANKS! Read and Review flame if you want it is my first fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything from SEGA or any of the OC's. Also I'm going to switch the story focus to third person thanks to a friendly review.

Cool Guys: Chapter 2

Amy has just told Sonic that Shadow was going to fight some huge Senior. Of course Shadow hadn't told her he was going to fight but she can tell just from that one time she looked into his eyes. He was dead serious.

Amy leaned on the nearby locker and said to herself, " What is Shadow thinking, that guy is twice his size," Amy's eyes widened at what she just said, "And I just sent Sonic over to help him, their going to get themselves killed!"

Amy started to run in the direction she saw Sonic go a couple minutes ago and remembering how Shadow and Sonic always use to cheer her up and make her laugh set her to move even faster than she was now.

________________________________________________________________________

Sonic was running his fastest so he could help out his best friend.

"Ah, what has Shadow gotten himself into this time?" Sonic thought to himself.

Sonic started to maneuver around students that were blocking his way until he stopped to see a large crowd and on the edge of it he saw some kid with blue black hair knocked out on the floor.

"Don't I know that kid?" Sonic thought but was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Shadow get lifted up into the air and get slammed into some lockers denting them.

Sonic rushed into the crowd and saw Silver helping Shadow to his feet. The Senior was walking over to where Shadow was and didn't get the chance to see Sonic jump out of the crowd and tackled him.

"Sonic," Said both Shadow and Silver.

Shadow stood up and spit out a little blood. He seen Silver about to run and help Sonic but Shadow put out a hand in front of him.

"I'll go help Sonic you go and make sure Sky is alright," Shadow said.

Silver was a little resilient over the idea but nodded deciding now was not the time to argue and ran over to Sky.

Shadow walked over to the now rising Senior who apparently pushed Sonic off of him. Shadow gave the Senior a strong knee to the gut before he was even half on his feet. Which had knocked the wind out of him and then Shadow followed up with a powerful right hook that sent the Senior staggering into some nearby lockers.

Shadow was tired now and surprised to see the Senior get up one last time, "This guy just wont go down!" Shadow thought out loud.

"This time he will," a grinning Sonic answered. Sonic ran up to the Senior and gave him a force full uppercut which knocked him out of consciousness.

"Finally," Said a exhausted Shadow while taking a seat on the floor.

Sonic sat next to Shadow, "Now can you mind telling me what happened?" Sonic questioned.

Shadow just pointed to Sky who regained consciousness and was using Silver for support. He had a black eye a bloody nose and some other bruises. Sonic just nodded.

"And thanks for the help man that guy was tough," Shadow stated.

"No prob Shadow," they both did their signature pound and the crowd around them started cheering, which they both just realized was around them.

Through the cheers of the crowd which died down quick Shadow and Sonic could both here some one calling, "Sonic! Shadow!" Amy came bursting out of the crowd looking for Sonic and Shadow.

"Hey Ames," Sonic greeted.

"What's up?" Shadow asked.

Amy embraced the two in a hug, "Oh you two are alright, I thought for sure you'd both be dead," Amy said relieved.

The two boys didn't respond they were still slightly blushing from the hug but then looked at each other and grinned.

Unfortunately the moment was ruined when a pair of gruff hands grabbed the collars of both Shadow and Sonic and was followed by the voice of the principal saying, "In my office, NOW!"

________________________________________________________________________

"So Mr. Principal what'd you want to see us for?" Sonic questioned.

"Don't play games with me Sonic, what's wrong with you two getting in a fight on your first day back?" The Principal nearly screamed.

"What's wrong with us? What's wrong with you accusing us before you even know the whole story?" Shadow nearly screamed back.

"Whoa, calm down Shadow," Sonic whispered.

"Ok Shadow give me your side of the story," the Principal said calmly.

"Well for one Sky was getting the shit kicked out of him and for two I wasn't going to let it keep on happening," Shadow said furiously. Shadow was pissed at the Principal for jumping to conclusions.

The Principal was furious at Shadow who just leaned back in his chair, " You will not disrespect me in my own office do you understand?"

"Whoa whoa you have it all wrong," Sonic let out a deep breath, "Shadow was just helping his friend Sky who was being picked on and I was just helping Shadow."

The Principal started to calm down a little and then his intercom buzzed, "Mr. Principal

Some students are here to see you,"

The Principal put his head in his hands and said, "Send them in,"

A couple seconds later Silver, Sky, Chloe (A burnet haired friend of Shadow),Tails and Angel (a white haired friend of Sonic).

Chloe was the first one to speak up, "Its not Shadows or Sonics fault, we all saw," Chloe looked at her friends and said, "Right?"

Everybody nodded and then Tails said "Shadow was just sticking up for Sky,"

"And thanks again Shadow, and you too Sonic," Sky said sincerely.

Shadow turned around and said, "Any time Sky," Shadow and Sky then slapped hands. Shadow then turned around crossed his arms and glared at the principal.

Sonic still looking at the Principal said, "No problem Sky,"

"And any way why would we all lie?" Silver stated.

"Yah," everyone said at once.

The Principal stood up and stared at all the students in his room and said, "Considering its only the first day and that you two were only helping a friend I'll let it go this time," everybody cheered but the principals voice made the cheering die down, "But the next time you two step out of line I will not let you off,"

"No problem Mr. Principal," Sonic said happily grinning.

"Now everyone out of my office and get to your next class," The Principal yelled sending the students out of his office and into their lunch period.

**How was that? I added in some new OC's . And if you gave me or are giving me a OC tell me what you want me to do with them just so I can get a idea how to use them. Please review, flame if you want.**


	4. Lunch

I do not own or claim to own anything from SEGA. Also I messed up the ages of the characters so I'll quickly repost them, sorry. Oh and enjoy the story.

(Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tikal, Blaze, Sally, Chloe and Shade)- 16 yrs old/ In 2nd High School year

(Knuckles, Rouge)- 17 yrs old/ In 3rd High School year

(Amy, Sky, Angel)- 15 yrs old/ in 2nd High School year

(Tails, Cream, Charmy)-15 yrs old/ in 1st year of High School

Cool Guys: Lunch

A couple of lunch tables were put together so the "cool guys" and all their friends could sit. In the middle of the tables were the "cool guys". Next to Silver was Blaze and next to Blaze was Tails. Across from Tails was Cream and next to Cream was Charmy. Next to Knuckles was Rouge and next to Rouge was Shade. Across from Shade was Tikal and next to Tikal sat Angel. Across from Shadow was Amy and across from Sonic sat Sally. Across from Silver was Sky and across from Knuckles was Chloe. **(whew)**

"So Cream are we on for movies tonight?" Charmy insisted.

"Whoa Cream I thought we were going out tonight," Tails said while glaring at Charmy.

"Well maybe she changed her mind, your so smart you couldn't think that up yourself?" Charmy shot back.

The two were glaring at each other now with Cream not knowing what to do except say, "Uhm….I… maybe…," while looking from Tails to Charmy.

On the other side of the table Tikal, Shade and Angel were talking about the Shadow and Sonic. "I cant believe they got into a fight, and on the first day too," Shade laughed.

"I'm just happy they made it out of that fight alive, that senior was huge," Angel stated.

"Their lucky that the Principal let them off, he has a horrible temper," Tikal let in. All three girls nodded.

Back at the center of the table Blaze and Silver were talking. "Wow Silver you were so sweet helping Sky when he was unconscious," Blaze said happily.

Silver blushed a bit before saying, "It was nothing, right Sky?"

"Huh?" Sky was surprised that someone besides Shadow even talked to him, "Oh right,"

"Sky your pretty bruise up, did you go to the infirmary yet?" Blaze questioned with a hint of concern in her voice.

Sky rubbed the back of his head and grinned before saying, "Well you know how the nurse is, she'll give me a ice pack and then tell me to leave,"

"Isn't that the truth?" Silver laughed

"I don't think so you need to go see her," Blaze said.

Blaze took Sky's hand and dragged him off to the infirmary before Silver could even notice, " Wha… Blaze, c'mon he said he didn't need to go," he shouted after her before he got up and followed.

"So Knuckles how come you weren't in this fight?" Rouge questioned.

"It would've been done a lot quicker if you were," Chloe stated.

"I was with you Rouge," Knuckles said in between bites of his lunch.

Now in the very center of the table Sonic, Shadow, Amy and Sally were chatting. "So Sonic do you want to come over to my place tonight?" Sally asked.

"Um about that… Sally I need to talk to you," Sonic stuttered out.

"Sure what about?" Sally questioned.

"Privately," Sonic said.

Sonic and Sally got up to leave but not before Shadow grabbed Sonics arm and said, "Good luck," Sonic frowned but nodded.

"So what do you think is the big secret?" Amy asked Shadow.

"Oh, Sonics dumping her," Shadow replied.

Knuckles joined the conversation and said, "How do you know?"

"He told me in first period," Shadow answered.

Amy laughed, "That's not going to go well,"

________________________________________________________________________

"So Sonic what did you want to talk to me about, you know I do have better things to do,"

Sally spat.

Sonic looked around the hallway to make sure it was deserted, he didn't want a to attract a lot of attention.

"I think it would be best if…" Sonic started. He just realized he wasn't very good with brake ups.

"Hurry it up," Sally said while looking at her nails.

"I think we should brake up," Sonic said quickly.

One of Sally's nails broke, "What!" Sally screamed.

Sonic started to back away from Sally before he said, "Its just that…" Sonic was cut off when Sally's hand connected with his face and slapped him. Now there was a red hand print on the left side of Sonics face.

Sally walked off in the other direction and said, "Were through Sonic,"

" Wow that went better than I thought it would," Sonic thought to himself before he walked off back toward the lunch room.

________________________________________________________________________

"So Shadow are you going to try out for track this year?" Amy questioned.

Shadow smiled, "Maybe, maybe not, I have to see if I have enough time," He replied before asking, "So Amy what are your plans for this year?"

"Well I was thinking about… oh look who's back," Amy said while pointing to Sonic.

Shadow looked over his shoulder to see Sonic, "So, you do it?" Shadow asked slightly interested.

"Yep," Sonic replied simply

"How'd she take it?" Amy asked curiously.

"Wait how did you…" Sonic didn't finish the sentence but glared at Shadow for a minute but let it go.

"So how'd she take it," Amy asked again a little impatiently. Sonic just turned his head to show then the red handprint on his face.

"Rough," Shadow snickered.

Amy was laughing for a while before saying, "I'm surprised she didn't do worse. All three of them nodded at the truth of the comment.

Sonic took a seat while rubbing his face, "You know I should of dumped Sally sooner she was taking control of my life," Sonic let out.

Amy nodded while saying, "You know today was the weirdest first day ever,"

RING!!!!!

"Well their goes the bell, see ya later" Sonic said.

"I'll catch you guys on the bus," Shadow replied.

Amy just plainly said, "Ok, bye,"

**This was just really a fill in to show how Sally and Sonic broke up. The next chapter will introduce some new kids. Review please flame if you want, and I still might except some OCs. **


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything from SEGA but I do own this idea. Sorry for the long wait, my internet went down, won't happen again.

Cool Guys: New Kids

Two months have passed since the first day and rumor has spread through the school that there were going to be some new kids. It was the middle of October when the new kids finally arrived. The "cool guys were the first to meet them.

The "cool guys" walked into school together and saw a tall blue haired girl talking to a even taller blue haired boy. It was easy to tell they were twins.

Knuckles was the first to spot them and said, "Looks like we got some new kids," Knuckles said while pointing at the two blue haired twins.

The rest of the "cool guys" followed were Knuckles was pointing to and started to walk in that direction. The navy blue haired boy noticed that they were approaching him so he turned around to meet them.

"So you're the new kids right?" Silver asked first.

"Yep, I'm Zion and this is my sister Moon," Zion said while grinning. Moon simply gave a small wave shyly. "So who are you four," Zion asked.

"Well I'm Sonic," Sonic replied

"Shadow," Shadow said simply.

Silver joined in and said, "Silver here,"

"And I'm Knuckles, were the "cool guys" ," Knuckles finished.

Zion couldn't help but snicker and say, "Cool guys? What is that a singing group or something?" After he finished his sentence Knuckles wrapped his hands around Zion's neck and started to choke him.

"Whoa Knuckles calm down he's new he doesn't know," Silver pleaded while trying to separate the two.

Shadow let out a sigh while looking at the situation while Moon didn't look a bit surprised that her brothers mouth already got him in trouble.

Knuckles released his grip on Zion's neck and started to glare at him while he was trying to catch his breath. "You know you got a big mouth," Knuckles stated.

"Let it go Knuckles, he's new," Sonic said. He smiled weakly at Zion and Moon and said, "Sorry about that,"

Shadow saw that Knuckles was still glaring at Zion, he just shook his head and said, "Lets go we don't want to be late for class," with that the four friends left for class.

When the "cool guys" were out of ear shot Zion said to his sister, "I think that red head has some issues,"

Moon smiled and said, "You were asking for it,"

________________________________________________________________________

It was the end of the third period and Shadow and Sonic just got out of the class they were in.

"Oh man I hate history class," Sonic complained.

"Yah I know," Shadow agreed while rubbing his temples like a majority of the rest of his class, "Ms. Jones sure can yell,"

Sonic shook his head yes and then asked, "We have free period now right?"

Shadow just nodded but was more focused on someone coming out of the class room, "Hey Ames," Shadow said shortly.

Sonic looked a little annoyed with Shadow at first but then he saw Amy and his attention changed its focus, "What's up Amy?" Sonic asked.

Amy smiled sweetly at them gave a little wave and walked in a different direction. The two boys watched her leave for a minute but then regained their focus and started talking again.

"So where are you going for free period," Sonic asked only really half interested.

"Well I'm going to…" Shadow was cut off when a half familiar voice cut in.

"What are you two up to?" Zion said butting in.

Sonic let out a sigh and said, "We were talking,"

"Great sounds interesting, I have free period and I don't know what to do," Zion said.

"You see that door over there," Shadow said pointing to a door down the hall.

Zion looked down the hall then said, "Yah?"

"Well a lot of students hang out in their," Shadow revealed.

"Oh cool thanks," Zion said gratefully while walking in the direction of the door.

When Zion was out of ear shot Sonic started to snicker and asked, "Why'd you send him to the girls locker room?"

"That kid gets on my nerves, lets bail before he figures it out," Shadow answered.

Sonic and Shadow walked off into a different direction until they were in front of the cafeteria.

Shadow then turned his back to Sonic and said, "I'll see you later I need to talk to Amy,"

Sonic raised his eyebrow in confusion and asked "Why do you need to talk to Amy,"

"Well to tell the truth I'm going to go ask her out," Shadow admitted.

Sonic was surprised at the comment considering he had planned to do the same thing during lunch and said, "Whoa, I was going to ask her out during lunch,"

"Well at least now you know why she'll say no," Shadow said while laughing. But Sonic was all to serious.

Sonic grabbed Shadows arm to stop him from walking away and Shadow stopped laughing. Sonic tone dropped a bit when he said, "Seriously don't ask Amy out,"

Shadow tried to pull his arm out of Sonics grasp but Sonics grip was to tight so Shadow settled for glaring at Sonic for a while before saying, "When did you start thinking you can order me around?" Shadow asked pulling his arm again this time ripping it from Sonics grip.

The two were staring at each other and then conveniently the bell rang signaling it was time for lunch. The two gave each other one last glare before walking into the lunch room.

________________________________________________________________________

The lunch room was as usual loud and ear throbbing all except for Shadow and Sonic, which wasn't really noticed by anyone else sitting at their table. Everyone sat in their usual spots except for Angel who sat next to Amy and Moon who sat across from Rouge. Supposedly Moon and Rouge became friends during one of the classes they had together.

Tails and Charmy were as usual fighting over Cream while everyone else talked the everyday high school gossip.

The first words that came out of Shadow and Sonics mouth were almost spoken simultaneously. They both said, "Amy," then glared at each other and then redirected their attention towards Amy.

Amy looked up as her name was called and noticed that both boys have spoken so she said, "Hmmm, lets see, Shadow you first then Sonic,"

Shadow smiled a bit and then asked, "So Amy you want to catch a movie tonight?"

Amy was a little taken back but mostly happy. However she was able to maintain her cool and said, "Now what about you Sonic?"

Sonic grinned and said, "Want to come hang at my house tonight?"

Amy couldn't believe it Sonic and Shadow asked her out at the same time. The same two she's been crushing on through out the past two months. Amy somehow managed to regain her cool and jokingly said, "Lets see, movies, house… movies… house," She smiled at the two and said, "How about tonight I'll go to the movies with you," Amy points to Shadow, "And tomorrow I'll go hang with you Sonic,"

The two grinned and Shadow said, "Pick you up at eight,"

Amy nodded yes and got up to leave and said, "I'll catch you two later,"

Shadow and Sonic watched her leave and continued to glare and stare at one another.

**Wow my longest chapter yet, hope you enjoyed, if you didn't, well then forget you, but still review. Who do you think should get Amy? I'll update as soon as I get the chance.**


	6. Shadows Night

I don't own any of the characters from SEGA or any of the OC's but the story and the plot are mine. Also this chapter is all ShadAmy, SonAmy fans look away and pretend it never happened. Oh and this chapter is pretty short.

Cool Guys: Shadows Night

"Wow I cant believe they both asked you out at the same time, what are the odds of that?" Blaze spoke through her phone.

"I know I know," Amy nearly squealed, "I'm going to the movies tonight with Shadow at eight,"

"You know its really weird that you decided to go with Shadow first instead of Sonic, in junior high you had the biggest crush on Sonic." Blaze thought out loud.

"It was completely random," Amy countered, "They both seemed happy enough with the decision any way,"

"Ok, fill me in tomorrow, my moms bugging me to get off the phone," Blaze rushed.

"Alright, bye," Amy said and hung up her phone.

________________________________________________________________________

"So Shadow I heard you asked Amy out," Silver said while taking a seat on the couch in Shadows house.

"Yah well so did Sonic," Shadow said sharply as he walked to the fridge.

"You got Pepsi in there?" Silver asked

Shadow took out two cans of Pepsi from the fridge and tossed one to Silver and said, "Last two,"

Silver took a sip and said, "Thanks, so any way are you and Sonic fighting over it?"

Shadow sighed and said, "Pretty much, when I told him I was going to ask Amy out I think he lost it,"

"The guys defensive what can you say?" Silver said while relaxing in his seat.

Shadow plopped down into a chair and said, "Guess your right, cant blame the guy for liking Amy,"

Silver nodded and said, "Pass me the remote,"

Shadow took the remote for the TV and tossed it to Silver. He agreed with Silver but he still seemed to be thinking about something.

________________________________________________________________________

It was eight o' clock on the dot when Shadow knocked on Amy's door and from inside the house Amy could be heard shouting, "One minute,"

So Shadow waited a couple of seconds until Amy opened the door and came out wearing a dark pink shirt, black kakis and a pair of white and pink converses to match her shirt. Shadow was wearing a red hoody, black jeans with a chain connected to them and a pair of black and whit Nikes.

"You ready," Shadow asked grinning.

Amy nodded her head and closed the door behind her and asked, "So what are we going to go see?"

"Whatever you want," he replied smoothly.

The two started walking off towards the movie theater swapping ideas of what to see.

"Lets see," Amy said while smiling, "How about Harry Potter?"

Shadow looked confused when he asked, "You really want to see that?"

Amy tried to keep a straight face but couldn't so she started laughing before she said, "Yeah right,"

Shadow cracked a smile and said, "You had me worried there for a sec,"

Amy stopped laughing and said, "How about that Transformers movie?"

Shadow thought for second before saying, "I heard it was pretty good but I don't know if its still playing,"

"Well if it is then we'll see that" Amy stated.

Now having chosen a movie Shadow and Amy went in the movie theater and bought the tickets, popcorn, candy and whatever else you buy at the movies and then watched the movie.

________________________________________________________________________

The movie was like any other. There was some laughs, a part that's supposed to make you sad and a lot of cheesy one liners.

"That movie had way to much slow-mo," said Shadow.

Amy nodded in agreement and let out a yawn before she said, "I think its time for me to go home,"

"I'll walk you," Shadow said simply.

Shadow walked Amy home and on the way they talked about school and homework and stuff like that until they reached Amy's home.

Amy leaned against her front door and said, "I had fun today,"

Shadow smiled and said, "I'm glad,"

The two exchanged smiles and Amy closed her eyes although they opened wide in surprise when she felt something soft press against her lips knowing that it was Shadow. Amy slightly blushed but it went away as did her wide opened eyes when she started to lean into the kiss.

For Amy the kiss seemed to last forever, for Shadow it didn't last long enough but none the less they were both satisfied. Amy started to say something when Shadow stopped her with a grin and then he walked off.

Amy watched him walk and as she went into her house she thought, "I have a lot to tell Blaze,"

**And that's it. Hoped you like it and if you didn't tell me why. Thanks for reading and please review. Next chapter is Sonics Night.**


	7. Sonics Night

Ok chapter 7 coming up and just a reminder I don't own anything from SEGA. Also I'm probably not accepting any more OC's but if you think yours can fit into this story good send them any way.

Cool Guys: Sonics Night

"So how'd it go?" Blaze asked curiously.

"Well, lets go talk in the girls room," Amy replied back to Blaze.

Blaze took Amy's hand and rushed her off to the girls room eager to find out how Amy's date with Shadow went, "Now tell me how did it go?" Blaze asked eagerly once more.

"Ok ok, well we went to see Transformers since nothing else was playing and not to mention Shadow bought all this Popcorn and Candy," Amy let out.

Blaze nodded impatiently and said, "Alright so the guy has deep pockets, keep it coming,"

Amy blushed a bit before saying, "Well after the movie he walked me home and when we got to my house we…,"

"Yah," Blaze urged on.

"We kissed," Amy said simply.

"Shadow kissed you?" Blaze said dumbfounded, "Oh your so lucky, before I knew Silver liked me I had the biggest crush on Shadow,"

"What happened," Amy asked slightly interested.

Blaze grinned and said, "He just told me Silver liked me, but enough about me, so how was it?"

"How was what?" Amy asked slightly confused .

Blaze rolled her eyes and said, "The kiss,"

In response Amy just grinned.

Blaze closed her eyes and shook her head while saying, "If Sonic finds out he is going to be so jealous.

________________________________________________________________________

School went on as normal, Shadow didn't really tell anyone about his night except for Silver who was one of his closest friends whenever he fought with Sonic.

"So was she any good?" Silver asked.

Shadow grinned and said, "She did way better than Tikal ever could,"

Silver laughed a bit but then his tone got a bit more serious when he asked "So are you worried about her date with Sonic tonight?"

Shadow seemed to think the question over a bit before asking, "Should I?"

Silver shrugged and said, "Sonics one of the 'cool guys' you never know,"

Shadow was thinking over what Silver has just said for a while but his thoughts were cut off by the last bell of the day, "Time to go," he said and walked off.

________________________________________________________________________

It was about seven o' clock and Sonic decided that now was a good time to go pick up Amy so he started to make his way to Amy's house. He spotted her sitting in front of her house so he approached her so they can go on their date.

"Hey Ames are you ready?" Sonic asked while rubbing the back of his head.

Amy smiled and said, "Yep, lets go,"

Sonic walked Amy over to his house were they would hang out and chill. When Amy walked into Sonics room she was a little surprised and said, "I can't believe your room is so clean, you know compared to how you are in school,"

Sonic seemed to take that as a compliment and said, "Well you know after I broke up with Sally I had some time on my hands,"

Amy thought about Sally for a second then said, "What ever happened to her anyway, she like fell off the face of the earth when you broke up with her,"

Sonic shrugged and said, "Don't really care I'm over her you know,"

Amy smiled and asked, "So what are we going to do just talk?"

Sonic grinned at the comment and said, "I heard your really into music right?"

Amy lit up and said, "You heard right,"

Sonic passed her a couple of CD's and said, "Pick you fave,"

Amy rummaged through the set Sonic gave her looking for a certain song and eventually found it. She handed the disk to Sonic and said, "Put on 'His World'"

Sonic grinned and said, "Nice choice," then he placed the CD in his stereo and the song started to play.

Amy was listening deep into the music singing along inside her head and then she opened her eyes and looked into Sonics and before she knew it he and her were both leaning in to kiss. When their lips met she blushed a little and then she thought, "This is way to familiar," then she remembered her previous night with Shadow and pulled away from Sonic.

Sonic looked up and asked, "What's wrong?"

Amy blushed a little then said, "I'm sorry Sonic I'm just really confused right now, I'll talk to you at school tomorrow," With that Amy got up and left.

"Amy!" Sonic called after her but she was already gone. He started to shake his head and wonder what went wrong.

________________________________________________________________________

Amy rushed over to her house and immediately called Blaze and after about the third ring Blaze picked up.

"Hello?" Blaze asked.

"Blaze its me Amy," Amy rushed.

"Amy? Aren't you supposed to be with Sonic right now?" Blaze asked a little annoyed.

"I was but then he…," Amy paused

"He what?" Blaze asked a little concerned for her friend.

"He kissed me," Amy nearly shouted into her phone.

"What!" Blaze nearly shouted back, "Shadow and Sonic both kissed you?"

"Yah, and I'm so confused too," Amy said in a half whiney voice.

"Well who are you going to pick, Shadow or Sonic?" Blaze asked.

Amy thought really hard and for a really long time before saying, "I don't know,"

**Well that's the end of this chapter and yes in this fic Blaze is very hyper. So who will Amy pick, who do you think she should pick just review and tell me. Next chapter some secrets are ****Revealed.**


	8. Revealed

_Sorry for the wait its just I sort of lost what I was going to do with the story so it might take me a while to update now. Well any way thanks for all the reviews and remember none of these characters are mine._

_Cool Guys: Revealed_

_Shadow walked into school exhausted and yawning. He didn't know why he came to school so early today for some reason he just did. It was still only seven thirty and class didn't start until eight forty._

"_Why am I even here?" Shadow asked himself through a yawn._

_Shadow started walking through the halls waiting to see somebody he knew when he saw Sonic and Knuckles talking. He was about to approach them when he remembered he and Sonic were still fighting so he just kept on walking until he noticed Amy._

_Shadow gave her a little wave but Amy just ducked her head down and walked off in a different direction. Shadow was taken back by this and started to wonder what was up with Amy. But he was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Blaze and Silver talking in front of a class room._

"_Maybe Blaze knows what's wrong with Amy, she is her best friend," Shadow said to know one in particular. _

_Shadow started to walk towards them and noticed that the conversation stopped when he came into earshot._

"_Sup Silver, hey Blaze," Shadow greeted._

_Blaze nodded and Silver and Shadow exchanged 'pounds'._

"_Well I got to go, Ill see you two later," Blaze said quickly and then started to walk off. But was stopped when Shadow grabbed her arm._

"_Blaze wait I need to ask you something," Shadow said as he stopped her._

_Blaze turned around to face Shadow and said, "Shoot,"_

_Shadow then asked her, "Do you have any idea why Amy's acting all weird?"_

"_Yah Blaze what up with Amy?" Sonic tuned in as he heard the conversation while he and Knuckles were passing by. _

_Blaze tensed up a bit knowing that if she told the truth something would start and she didn't want to be there when it did so she lied and said, "Well I really don't know what's wrong with Amy, you know I'm going to go ask her right now, bye,"_

_Before either Sonic or Shadow could stop her she ran off in a different direction._

_Shadow sighed and said, "Well that leaves you," pointing to Silver._

_Silver gave Shadow the most confused look he had and said, "What does that mean?"_

_Shadow stared at him a minute before saying, "Don't play stupid I heard you and Blaze talking about Amy when I saw you,"_

_This time Silver really was confused when he asked, "How did…?"_

_But Shadow cut him off by saying, "Silver I'm not deaf, Blaze was practically screaming,"_

_Sonic joined in and said, "Come on Silver what's up with Amy?"_

_Silver tried to look around for support but only saw Knuckles who just shrugged and shook his head. So Silver tried the next best thing and tried to get out of the situation by saying, "Don't you think Amy should tell you instead of me?"_

_Sonic and Shadow looked at each other then back at Silver and said, "No," simultaneously. _

_Silver still trying to find a way out of his situation because he did not want to be the cause of his two friends fighting tried to do the same thing Blaze did by saying, "You know now isn't the best time for me, I'll tell you later," and he started to walk off._

_Shadow rolled his eyes and grabbed one of Silvers arms while Sonic grabbed the other and they both pulled him back to where he was previously standing._

_Knuckles shrugged and said, "You might as well tell them,"_

_Silver let out a sigh and said, "Alright alright, well Blaze told me Amy's acting all weird because she's confused,"_

_Shadow was waiting to here more while Sonic impatiently asked, "Well what is she confused about?"_

_Silver glared at Sonic and said " I'm getting to that," Silver took a long breath before proceeding to say, "She's confused because on Shadows date he kissed her and on your date you kissed her,"_

_Sonic and Shadow were glaring at each other while Knuckles asked Silver, "So why is she confused?"_

_Silver rolled his eyes before answering, "She doesn't know who to pick, Shadow or Sonic,"_

_Knuckles seemed to understand now but had his attention torn from the constant yelling between Shadow and Sonic that has recently started._

"_You knew I liked Amy," Sonic shot._

"_Well so did I, its not my fault you got jealous," Shadow replied._

_After Shadow finished his sentence Sonic nearly jumped on him but was stopped when Knuckles separated the two._

_When Knuckles had the two calmed down he said, "Sonic you need to chill and Shadow don't start something you know you cant finish,"_

_Knuckles words ringed inside Shadows head for a minute. Shadow couldn't believe_

_What Knuckles just said._

_Silver saw the expression on Shadows face and said, "Oh no,"_

_Shadow regained his calm and started to laugh when he said, "Don't start something you cant finish, wow Knuckle I knew you were kind of stupid but I didn't know you were brain dead,"_

_Knuckles didn't tale well to insults especially the ones that Shadow was saying right now. So Knuckles went into a rage and swung at Shadow._

_Shadow saw the swing coming so he easily ducked and then shoved Knuckles away making him lose his balance and crash into a locker. Shadow smirked and said, "You may be stronger but I'm faster,"_

_Sonic had enough of Shadow so he went straight up to him and before Shadow could even notice Sonic decked him._

_Shadow stumbled back from the blow but regained his balance. He looked up at Sonic and grinned and then proceeded to spit out some blood conveniently landing on Sonics shoe. Sonic watched the blood land right on his new sneaks but before he could even look up Shadow punched him square in the face._

_Knuckles saw what happened and ran swinging at Shadow for hurting his friend. Shadow dodged most of the swings only getting hit in the shoulder a couple of times but when Shadow saw a opening he kicked Knuckles in the back of his knee causing his knee to buckle._

_Silver was watching what was happening wondering how could people that were such good friends get into such a nasty fight. Silver decided that he should brake the fight up before it escalated._

_Shadow was walking towards Sonic as Sonic was walking towards Shadow to finish their fight however Silver moved in between them causing Shadow to stop while Sonic said, "Out of my way Silver,"_

_Silver shrugged off the comment and said, "What's wrong with you two? You know you guys use to be the best of friends?"_

"_Use to be," Shadow reminded Silver._

_Silver ignored Shadows comment and said, "And what are you guys fighting over? A girl?"_

_No one answered figuring it was a rhetorical question so Silver continued, "We use to be the 'cool guys' and you two ruin it over a girl?"_

_Shadow joined in and said, "Wow, when you put it that way we suck,"_

"_Yah," Sonic agreed._

_Shadow grinned and said, "So, we all friends again?"_

_Knuckles, Sonic and Silver all said. "Friends,"_

_Everyone exchanged pounds and Shadow and Sonics fight was over… for now._

_**You know originally I thought about having Shadow and Sonic fall down a flight of stairs and breaking their arms in this fight? Weird how things change and sorry this isn't my best chapter in my opinion I sort of had writers block. Well any way please review and my next chapter should be up soon.**_


	9. a sad time

Cool Guys: Discontinued

I pretty much lost what I was doing with the story and I'm going to discontinue the story. I honestly thought that the 'cool guy' idea was a good one but I'm just not into the story anymore. I'll probably remake it at some point but right now just isn't the time. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the story you guys kept me going this long and that's pretty good if you ask me. I got like almost no bad reviews and I think that was pretty cool. Oh and for those of you who wanted to know who got Amy, well I was leaning toward Shadow. Ill be posting more stories soon and I'll make it just as good as this one but like times ten. Thanks again and good bye.


End file.
